<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rallying Cry by Firewolf2132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172954">Rallying Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132'>Firewolf2132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Geass/X-Men [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Lot Of Characters Are Mutants, C.C. Is A Mutant, F/M, Lelouch Is A Mutant, Lelouch Is Magneto, Mutant Powers, Mutant Revolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No more. He would no longer allow the subjugation of his people. He would fight to achieve their freedom. By any means necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Geass/X-Men [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I do not own X-Men or Code Geass. They are the properties of their respective owners.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"<em>I still don't agree with this</em>" Cornelia said through the screen of the video chat.</p><p>"I know sister. But this is the right thing to do. And it will help deter future conflicts."</p><p>Euphemia knew that tensions were rising in Japan. There was still so much violence after the invasion. People were still getting hurt. She couldn't stand by anymore.</p><p>Cornelia sighed. "<em>I still think it's risky. But you already made the choice. And even Schneizel agrees with you. I can't stop you anymore</em>" Cornelia took a deep breath. "<em>All I can do is wish you luck.</em>"</p><p>Euphemia smiled. "Don't worry sister. I'm sure everything will turn out well."</p><p>The video call ended after that. Euphemia was now left alone in her office with nothing but paperwork and her own thoughts.</p><p>"<em>Today will work. It has to. We can finally have peace if it does.</em>"</p><p>Smiling softly, her eyes darted to a picture frame she kept on her desk. One that she had since childhood. A picture of her and her siblings when she was younger. There were two in particular that stood out to her.</p><p>"Lelouch. Nunnally. Today is for you."</p><hr/><p>Inside a room in the stadium, a man was washing a knife.</p><p>If anyone were to look inside the room, the would see a strong young man. One dressed in the clothes of a loyal knight. Pearl White gloves covered his hands. He had flawless skin and not a single mark on him.</p><p>But if people were to see the knife, they would also see blood flowing from it. They would also see a deranged, desperate look on the young man's face.</p><p>A knock was heard on the door.</p><p>"Suzaku? Are you ready?"</p><p>"Euphie" he muttered, moving quickly to put away the knife. He also scrambled to prepare himself.</p><p>"Give me a second." He pulled up the sleeves on his shirt, four his jacket, and tied the pin to his chest. The same one she had given him when she chose him as her knight.</p><p>Taking a breath, Suzaku walked to the door and opened it.</p><p>Euphie had a concerned look. "Are you alright Suzaku? You look tired."</p><p>"I'm fine. Fine. Just a little nervous about today."</p><p>Euphie looked indignant. "Why? Are you doubting my plan?"</p><p>Suzaku's eyes shot up. "No! No! It's just... well, a lot of things could happen. I just think we should be prepared for the worst."</p><p>Euphie smiled. "Don't worry Suzaku. I'm sure everything will be fine. he Special Zone will let everyone be equal and happy. And everybody wants peace. I'm sure it will be fine."</p><p>Despite his doubts, Suzaku skilled. It was nice to have some optimism. Even if he doubted <em>all </em>of Japan would be happy with the zone. At least those that believed in peace could be safe.</p><p>Maybe then his penance would be paid.</p><p>"Come on now. Let's not dilly-dally. The zone won't announce itself."</p><p>"Right," Suzaku said softly. "Let's go."</p><hr/><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea."</p><p>Within the shadows of an abandoned warehouse, a young man stepped out of the shadows. He had dark hair, violet eyes, and a small scar behind his left ear. He was wearing a black jumpsuit, one accented with purple highlights around his hands and feet. A long black cape flowed behind him, and a black metal helmet with a purple orb obscuring the face was in his grip.</p><p>"We've been over this Cera. The time for hiding is over" he said. "Besides, you still agreed to help me."</p><p>A young woman stepped forward to meet him. She had green hair and amber eyes, and she was wearing nothing but white. Her face, while young, seemed aged by the lines under her eyes.</p><p>"What makes you think the time for hiding will ever end Lelouch? You know they will never accept us."</p><p>"I know that. I am not going to appeal to them."</p><p>A moment passed, before Cera's eyes widened in realization.</p><p>"You're going to appeal to <em>us</em>."</p><p>"Exactly. I will give them a force to rally behind. They must know that they are not alone. That they have no reason to fear anymore."</p><p>"We both now that last one isn't true," Cera said sadly. "Even if all of our kind came to you, the humans would still resist. There would still be war."</p><p>"That is inevitable. Humans will always fear the very thought of their own extinction. They would rather destroy that which is different than attempt to understand. No one is exempt from their cruelty" Lelouch said bitterly.</p><p>"I know. But-" Cera looked down. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "I don't want a war. I- I don't want..."</p><p>"Cera," Lelouch said, holding her cheek in his hand. "I don't want a conflict either. But do you honestly think we have any other choice? After what happened with Shaw? After with... Nunnally?"</p><p>Cera closed her eyes to hold back the pain. Lelouch did as well. Both names bought back painful memories neither of them wanted to revisit.</p><p>"I don't want to fight. But we can't hide forever. That's no way to live."</p><p>Steeling herself, Cera held up her head. "You're right. I know you are. It's just that I never thought... we would actually make it to this point. I- I don't know."</p><p>Dropping his helmet to the ground, Lelouch grasped her other cheek in his hand. "You're not weak Cera. I won't lie and say I'm not afraid either. But I can't let things keep going this way."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Smiling gently, Lelouch pulled Cera closer to him.</p><p>"I promise, this will all work out in the end. We'll finally be able to live once this is all over. We'll be <em>free</em>."</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Cera smiled.</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>Without a moment of hesitation, they both leaned into each other. Their lips taking no time to meet.</p><p>The kiss was long, passionate, and full of longing. They both knew it would be along time before they could embrace each like this again.</p><p>When they separated, the tension of the moment was relieved. At least in part.</p><p>"I've picked a name," Cera suddenly said.</p><p>"A name?"</p><p>"You once said I should pick a new name. One that will reflect what I really am."</p><p>"You remember that?" Lelouch asked. He had told her that years ago, sometime after they had both met.</p><p>"Of course I do" Cera teased.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Cera took a moment to answer. She almost seemed to hesitate.</p><p>"C.C. I'll be C.C."</p><p>"C.C?" Lelouch rolled the name off his tongue. "Strange, I'll admit. But I think it fits."</p><p>"I know. That's why I chose it."</p><p>Smiling fully, Lelouch picked up his helmet. "I had mine picked years ago. It's time to let the world know what it is."</p><p>Cera nodded, her resolve now set. "Make sure not to stay around too long. I plan to escape the moment my part is over. We don't need you to risk too much on the first outing. I'll be waiting at the safe house."</p><p>"Anything else you feel the need to remind me of?"</p><p>"Yes. Make sure to change into some normal clothes to buy pizza. I don't think the cape will get you any discounts."</p><p>Lelouch chuckled. "Of course."</p><p>Their hands held each other for a brief moment.</p><p>"Make sure you come back."</p><p>"Don't worry. I will."</p><p>The two then walked their own ways. Cera made her way to the back exit.</p><p>Lelouch places his helmet on his head, securing it in his spot. He then spins his index finger, making the front door open itself.</p><p>"<em>It's time to change the world.</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The reason I wrote this is because, after rewatching X-Men First Class, I realized a lot of similarities between Lelouch and Erik. Both are men who had their lives destroyed by those in power. Both are men who created alter-egos in order to fight that same system of oppression, in the hopes of creating a better future for those they care about. And both of them use violence to attain their goals.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The next chapter of this three-shot will see Lelouch unveil his plan. It will be quiet the spectacle.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I plan to have the next part come out tomorrow, so long as nothing unexpected happens. I have no current plans to continue this after that, but we'll see what happens in the future.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, leave me your thoughts in the reviews, and I will see you all next time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bye!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Here is the second part.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"I think this might be a bit much."</p><p>The entire stadium was surrounded by Knightmare frames. Only a few were manned and active, but all of them were imposing figures. Every person that came for the ceremony, a number that was currently surpassing the hundreds, was nervous whenever they looked at them.</p><p>"They are all here for your protection, Princes Euphemia" Andreas Darlton, one of Cornelia's top officers and leader of Glaston Knights, informed her. "Trust me, no one will attempt to harm you while we are here."</p><p>"<em>You're missing the point,</em>" Euphie thought while frowning. The goal of the zone was to get everyone to feel secure and at ease with each other. To try and heal some of the damage that the invasion had left.</p><p>Having a bunch of giant war machines laying around was not helping to ensure confidence. It made it look like the Britannians were expecting a fight.</p><p>But Cornelia had made her choice and signed all the paperwork. That meant that she couldn't just send them away. So she was stuck with them.</p><p>"Just make sure not to activate them unless absolutely necessary. Understood Darlton?"</p><p>"Yes, My Lady!"</p><p>Saluting like a good soldier, Darlton then left the room to check with the stadium security team.</p><p>Suzaku came up to Euphie shortly afterward. "Don't take this personal Euphie. This high-level security isn't because no one has faith in you. It's because of what happened... with Clovis."</p><p>Yes. It was her brother's murder months ago that increased tensions in the country. The persecution of the Japanese was increased, and so was discrimination. That was why she wanted this Special Zone to work. If it did, there could be peace between Britannians and Japanese.</p><p>"I know. I just wish the road to peace would be easier. I guess that's just wishful thinking"</p><p>Smiling, Suzaku grabbed her hand. It was a violation of so many protocols, but there was no one else around. And neither of them cared anyway.</p><p>"We'll get there Euphie. It will be better."</p><p>Euphie smiled at the thought.</p><hr/><p>"Do they actually expect us to buy any of this crap?" Tamaki yelled at the screen of the shared TV.</p><p>Right now, the entire resistance group was gathered in an old warehouse, where they were watching the coverage of the Special Zone. Tamaki, wearing his usual heavy sweater, was doing nothing but yelling at the news.</p><p>"Seriously, they treat us like dirt for years, and now they want to be our friends. Screw them!"</p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Tamaki," Ohgi said, much to the surprise of everyone. "This just feels like some sort of trap. I don't think blindly trusting it is a good idea."</p><p>The rest of the group agreed. While they would like to join the zone, none of them felt the promise of equality would be honored. Some for <em>special</em> reasons.</p><p>Kallen, the youngest and often the most outspoken member of the group, just glared daggers at the TV through her sunglasses. She was always wearing them. Something about an eye condition.</p><p>All of them continued to watch the coverage.</p><hr/><p>Inside a small block connected to the Special Zone Stadium, the broadcast team was getting busy preparing. Right now, the only footage being shown to the world was b-roll of the stadium and a few people inside. That included the remnants of the old Japanese government and a few high-ranking nobles who pledged funding to the zone.</p><p>Outside the block, two guards stood to watch at the door to the room. Neither of them were expecting any trouble.</p><p>Until they saw a hooded woman in white walking towards them.</p><p>"Halt. Who goes there?"</p><p>The woman kept walking.</p><p>"I said stop. Drop on your..."</p><p>"<em>Drop your weapons and let me pass. Once you hear the door close, resume your duties. But don't disturb me.</em>"</p><p>"Understood," both men said in unison.</p><p>"Thank you," the woman said as she walked inside. She made sure to lock the door before turning to the broadcast crew.</p><p>"Hey. Who are you?" One of the technicians asked. "You're not supposed to..."</p><p>"<em>Be quiet and get back to work. Don't do anything unusual until I tell you to.</em>"</p><p>Quieting down, each crew member went back to their tasks. It was just business as usual.</p><p>The woman pulled back her hood, letting her long green hair flow free. She then put two fingers to her temple and sent out a message.</p><p>"<em>All clear here.</em>"</p><hr/><p>"Good."</p><p>Floating high above the stadium, Lelouch was unseen by anyone below. But he could see the stadium fine. He could see the people in their seats. The stage where announcements would be made. He could also see the Knightmares.</p><p>His targets.</p><p>Reaching into his back pocket, Lelouch pulled out several small metal rods. Turning his hand, he allowed them to drop towards the ground. But with a flick of his hand, he directed them toward the Knightmares. Making them fluid, he had the rods snake their way inside the machinery.</p><p>For a brief second, each of the Knightmare's eyes glowed, before returning to normal.</p><p>"My part is complete for now."</p><p>Now he just had to wait for the ceremony to start.</p><p>Taking a moment, Lelouch took off his helmet and held it in his hands. He released a breath.</p><p>"The design has been making it hard to breathe. I've been thinking of changing it."</p><p>"<em>To what?</em>"</p><p>Thinking for only a second, Lelouch held his hand over the helmet. It soon began changing shape.</p><p>What once resembled a spiky fish-bowl was now shaped more like a missile head. The face was not completely open, with the purple outline of an "M" adorning the front.</p><p>"<em>It looks kinda dorky to me. And it leaves your face open. What if they see what you look like?</em>"</p><p>"At least I can breathe in it. And it doesn't matter if they learn who I was. Once they see who I am, <em>what</em> I am, the message will be clear," Lelouch said as he tested the new helmet on his head. If C.C had any other remarks about it, he couldn't hear it.</p><p>Taking the helmet off again, Lelouch said, "I like it."</p><p>"<em>I</em><em>f you insist,</em>" was the teasing response. "<em>Does the "M" have anything to do with that new name you won't tell me about?</em>"</p><p>"Don't worry. Everything will become clear soon enough."</p><hr/><p>"Our little sister truly is amazing, isn't she?" Scheinizel said through the screen of a video call.</p><p>"You know I'm opposed to this, right?" Cornelia responded.</p><p>"Yes, but the benefits certainly outweigh the concerns you bought up. The terrorist groups in the country, while small and scattered, have been a nuisance to us for months now. Ever since Clovis was killed, they have become more bold and outspoken. The opening of the zone will make them lose their popular appeal."</p><p>Cornelia frowned at the reminder of her brother's death. While they may have never been especially close, and she might have found him idiotic, he was still her brother. And she loathed losing another one in the same country.</p><p>"Besides, we all agreed that she should take more responsibility as Sub-Viceroy. This is a very good way to start."</p><p>Cornelia sighed. "I suppose you're right. I may not like this, but it's too late to stop it now."</p><p>Schneizel smiled. "Don't worry sister. Once this is over, we will all be able to rest peacefully for a while."</p><hr/><p>"It's almost time."</p><p>Euphie had to take deep breaths to keep herself calm. A lot was riding on her now. She had to do this right. Her speech was prepared and practice. And she knew which words and gestures to avoid.</p><p>It would be fine. There would be no panic. There would be no massacre.</p><p>Everything would be...</p><p>"They're ready for you Euphie."</p><p><em>Terrible</em>.</p><p>She looked back at Suzaku, who was still smiling at her. "Alright. Let's go."</p><p>The two walked towards the stage. The hallway itself was dark, but it was brightened more and more as the two neared the exit. Seconds later, the two were outside.</p><p>And the sight took Euphie's breath away.</p><p>There were so many people here. Britannians and Japanese alike. And all of them were here because they believed in her. In her vision for peace. She would have had tears in her eyes if not for what was required of her.</p><p>It was now or never.</p><p>"They're ready for you, your highness," Darlton said, directing her sight to a microphone at the center of the stage. Steeling herself, Euphemia walked to the stage.</p><p>Applause began the moment she reached it. The Britannian people were happy to see their princess. The Japanese were happy to have someone in power who seemed to genuinely care about them.</p><p>"Thank you! Thank you so much," Euphie said, fighting to hold back tears of joy. It seemed that today would work out.</p><p>"I would like to start by-"</p><p>
  <strong>SSSSSCCCCREEEEE</strong>
</p><p>Suddenly, all that could be heard from the microphone was feedback. The sting of the sound was making everyone cover their ears. And it continued for almost ten seconds, after which everyone was disoriented.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry about that. Let us just..."</p><p>
  <strong>*CLICK*</strong>
</p><p>At that moment, every single Knightmare in the stadium was moving, their guns loaded and locked.</p><p>"What is happening? Darlton, who gave the order to activate them?"</p><p>"No-No one your highness. This wasn't supposed to happen."</p><p>Concerned, Euphie watched as the Knightmares moved around, seemingly without pilots. They blocked the exits, and pointed their guns at anyone who moved towards them.</p><p>"Find out what's happening now!" Darlton yelled into his ear. "Fix this right..."</p><p>Whatever Darlton was about to say was cut off by a sight no one expected to see today. Even in their most outlandish fantasies, no one could have expected what was now being seen.</p><p>Several Knightmares were now floating above the ground. They continued to rise until they were now standing on the roof of the stadium. They just stood in place, weapons ready. As if nothing unusual had occurred.</p><p>"Wh-What's happening?" Euphemia mustered, her voice quivering in fear.</p><p>"<strong>It's quite simple.</strong>"</p><p>All the thousands of eyes of the stadium turned upward. They could now see a man floating down towards them.</p><p>The man was wearing what looked like a black and purple bodysuit, and he had a dark cape flowing from his back. His head was covered by a helmet, one that had a purple "M" embroidered on it.</p><p>"<strong>I am here to make an announcement.</strong>"</p><hr/><p>The situation inside the broadcast room was no better than that outside. The cameramen and operators had no idea what was happening anymore.</p><p>"Who is that? We need to..."</p><p>"<em>Don't cut the broadcast. Make sure the world sees this.</em>"</p><p>"Keep focused. This is big news. Don't lose sight."</p><p>"Actually, try to get closer. Make sure you can hear him."</p><p>"I want a closeup. And make sure the audio can reach him."</p><p>"Yes Sir!" Every single broadcast worker, under her control, got to work</p><p>C.C smiled. Now the plan was in motion.</p><p>Now the world would see.</p><hr/><p>His feet touching the ground, Lelouch relaxed onto the ground. He could feel the thousands of eyes on him, watching as he had descended from the sky.</p><p>"Who are you?" One of the soldiers on the stage asked. He seemed to be of high rank. One of Cornelia's men, perhaps? "I said, who are you? Are you responsible for all of this?"</p><p>It didn't matter who he belonged to. He was annoying.</p><p>With one hand gesture, Lelouch pulled the guns away from every soldier and security detail. Just to deter any actions against him, he cocked the guns and had them pointed at their original owners.</p><p>"<strong>You humans really do love your guns</strong>" he mused. "<strong>Stay where you are. I'll not allow interruptions.</strong>"</p><p>"Why are you doing this?"</p><p>His eyes turned to Euphie's knight. The son of the former Japanese Prime Minister, Gendo Kururugi. But unlike his father, Suzaku was very willing to serve Britannia. At the expense of his people.</p><p>Even if Lelouch's suspicions were correct, and Suzaku wasn't truly one of <em>them</em>, it didn't matter. The fool was too dedicated to the Britannians. he would never stand with his own kind.</p><p>"Today is supposed to be a day for peace. Why are sullying it by using violence?</p><p>Lelouch responded by taking his sword and having its tip kiss Suzaku's throat.</p><p>The (minuscule) threat of the humans neutralized, he turned to face the people of the stadium. With a swift turn of his fingers, all of the cameras were turned to him. Now he had the world's attention.</p><p>It was time for the message.</p><hr/><p>Euphemia couldn't believe what she was seeing.</p><p>This man had dropped from the sky and thrown a wrench into every one of her plans. The Special Zone was meant to bring the people of Britannia and Japan closer together. It was supposed to create a sense of peace that would help wash away the stains of war.</p><p>But now they were all being held as hostages. The man, who could somehow move things with his mind, had taken control of the Knightmares, blocked the exits, and turned everyone's weapons against them. How was he doing that?</p><p>But a bigger question was just who was he? His head was covered in a helmet, but his face and neck were visible. She could see pale skin and light eyes. There wasn't much that could reveal an identity.</p><p>But yet, she felt like she almost knew it.</p><p>The way in which he spoke. His voice was familiar. And so was the way he held himself. That natural arrogance combined with an undeniable charm and swagger. And when he spoke, the gravitas and power of his words was something she had heard once before.</p><p>"<strong>People of the world. I am Magneto. And I have come to deliver a message.</strong>"</p><p>"<em>Lelouch?</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I've changed my mind and decided to drag this story out just a bit more. One or two more chapters. The next one will be Lelouch (Magneto) giving his speech to the world. And making a demonstration of his power. And the threat of mutant-kind.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>After that, I don't really intend to write more, but we'll see what the future holds.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, does anyone want to take a guess which Code Geass character takes after which Mutant? The obvious one is Lelouch as Magneto, but does anybody want to guess the rest? I'm willing to hear your ideas. Just know that the characters in this chapter have been decided. But I'm open to suggestions about future mutants.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That one will be revealed soon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bye!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Here is the final part of this story. Let me just say, I enjoyed writing this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoy as well.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"<strong>You say that today is meant to be a day of peace. To serve as an example of unity and compassion. I'm afraid I must disagree.</strong>"</p><p>"<em>Lelouch? What are you doing here? How are you alive? And what are you saying?</em>" All these and more questions swirled through Euphemia's mind as she watched her supposedly dead brother become the main point of interest.</p><p>"<strong>For all of its history, humanity has been nothing more than a pack of scared and destructive animals. You purge all that is different, under the false pretense that you are the superior race of this planet. I have come to demonstrate otherwise.</strong>"</p><p>With a slight of his hand, another Knightmare was lifted off the ground. It was placed in an empty spot on the roof of the stadium, where it would keep watch.</p><p>"Lelouch. What are you doing?"</p><p>She received no response. His back was turned to her.</p><p>"Lelouch, I'm your sister! We're family! Why...?"</p><p>"<strong>Family?</strong>" He retorted, now turning to her. "<strong>You are no family to me. It is the royal family of Britannia that stands as my enemy, along with the rest of mankind.</strong>"</p><p>"Mankind? Lelouch, what are you talking about?"</p><p>"<strong>I am not a human. Do not belittle me by considering me a genetic inferior</strong>" Lelouch claimed. "<strong>I am a Homo Superior. I am a <em>Mutant!</em></strong>"</p><p>There were scattered gasps throughout the stadium. One of whom was Euphie. She had heard rumors about a supposed sub-group of humans. People with strange appearances and abilities. But that all it was supposed to be. Rumors.</p><p>"<strong>For too long, my people have suffered by the hands of those beneath. Humanity will never except mutant-kind.</strong>"</p><p>"That's not true Lelouch!" Euphie begged. "Today is supposed to be a day for peace. For unity! We can..."</p><p>"<strong>Do expect me to believe any of that? After all the crimes your family has committed against my people?</strong>"</p><p>Euphie frowned. What crimes?</p><p>"<strong>You don't know, do you?</strong>" Lelouch chuckled. "<strong>Of course you don't. They wouldn't tell you. Allow me to show you.</strong>"</p><p>Holding his hand outward, the audience is confused when nothing seems to happen. But that only lasts a few seconds, before everyone can feel a rumbling. The stage, the stadium, and even the earth were shaking. Lelouch's eyes were closed, as he focused on whatever he was doing.</p><p>Suddenly, a giant metal square exploded from the back of the stage. All of the leaders and soldiers standing on it were forced to duck to avoid being beheaded. Lelouch pulled the room close to him and dropped to the ground.</p><p>"<strong>Just like all the rest,</strong>" Lelouch said in disgust. With one swift motion, he yanked a large chunk of the metal wall, leaving what was inside the separated room visible.</p><p>And what it was shocked everyone in attendance.</p><p>The room was a laboratory. There were many scientific formulas and notes written everywhere, even the walls. The room had tables, beakers, and small instruments obviously used for experiments.</p><p><em>Human experiments</em>.</p><p>If the open notes didn't make that clear, then the literal <em>skeleton floating in a tube</em> got the message across.</p><p>"<strong>This is the fate that awaits all of my people</strong>" Lelouch spat. He turned away from the stage once more, this time to face the cameras directly. And when he spoke again, his voice boomed louder than before.</p><p>"<strong>I give this message to all of my mutant brothers and sisters in the world. I say this</strong>"</p><hr/><p>"<strong><em>No more hiding</em>.</strong>"</p><p>"This- this can't be real, right?" Tamaki said, his voice shaking. "This is all an act. Just special effects meant to scare everyone? Right?"</p><p>"I don't think it's a lie," Ohgi quietly said. The rest were silent int heir opinions.</p><p>But Kallen was silent for a different reason.</p><p>There was a man on TV, making a speech about people who were different. People like him. People with power, who would be hated for that power.</p><p>Just like her.</p><hr/><p>"<strong><em>No more suffering.</em></strong>"</p><p>C.C smiled at the screen. The plan was working.</p><p>The world was seeing.</p><hr/><p>"<strong><em>You have lived in the shadows in fear and shame for too long.</em></strong>"</p><p>"What a nut..."</p><p>"This can't be real..."</p><p>"How is that possible?"</p><p>In the crowded streets of the city, people were gathering to watch events unfold on the Jumbotron. No one could look away from what was happening.</p><p>But one person was watching from a shadowed alleyway, away from all the people. He heard the man's word and wondered.</p><p>"<em>Is he like me?</em>"</p><p>He lifted his head, revealing brown eyes and blue hair. And blue skin.</p><hr/><p>"<strong><em>Come out. Join me. Fight with me in the Brotherhood of our kind.</em></strong>"</p><p>Underneath the grounds of the Britannian city, hidden in the sewers, a group of people watched the coverage on a stolen tablet.</p><p>"Is he for real?"</p><p>"What's he doing? If he's one of us, why's he exposing himself?"</p><p>"What's all this "Brotherhood" talk about?"</p><p>Watching all of this, the leader of the group watched the screen in contemplation. Her eye, the one not covered by an eyepatch, narrowed.</p><hr/><p>"<strong><em>Today was meant to be a display of human progress.</em></strong>"</p><p>"Can't we stop this?" Scheinizel asked, an uncharacteristic nervousness in his voice. He had been prepared to face some sort of terrorist threat at the event. It was why he had sent the Knightmares.</p><p>But he never expected anything like this.</p><p>His weapons were useless. Whoever the man with the cape was, he was capable of moving things with his mind. He didn't know how that was possible, but it was happening on live television, in front of the whole world.</p><p>And why was Euphie calling him Lelouch? He wasn't her brother. He had died years ago. Hadn't he?</p><p>"I'm afraid we can't, your highness," Kanon, Scheinizel's personal assistant informed him. "No one in the broadcast room is responding to any calls to stop the broadcast. And the fastest time our personal men could get there is a few hours. We are nowhere close to Area 11."</p><p>Now truly concerned, Scheinizel continued to watch. There was little else he could do.</p><hr/><p>"<strong><em>Instead, I stand here to inform you of the power my race wields over yours.</em></strong>"</p><p>Cornelia's urge and worry was reaching a boiling point. <em>How Could This Have Happened?!</em></p><p>"Is there nothing we can do?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, most of our men our here," Guilford said. "That puts them at half an hour, at least. And based on what I'm seeing, they may not be very effective."</p><p>Cornelia turned to her knight in shock. Was he having doubts?</p><p>"Look at how quickly he took control of the situation. He pulled away all of the men's weapons. He's using the Knightmares as his own personal guards. I can fight terrorists and threats to the empire. But him? A-a <em>mutant</em>, as he called himself?"</p><p>Guilford sighed. "I must be honest my lady. I don't know how we can win here."</p><p>Frowning, Cornelia turned back to the screen.</p><hr/><p>"<strong>A new tomorrow. That starts today.</strong>"</p><p>The end of his speech was met with silence from the audience. No one dared say anything against the man who seemed to have just declared war on the human race.</p><p>"Lelouch, why are you doing this?" Euphie choked out. "You- you are my brother. We're family. Why can't we figure this out?"</p><p>Lelouch only chuckled. "<strong>Clovis said the same thing to me so many months ago,</strong>" he said, gaining the shock of everyone present. "<strong>I wasn't foolish enough to believe his lies. I knew he would try to experiment on me the way he did with so many mutants.</strong>"</p><p>Lelouch pulled back his sleeve showing a mark on his arm. But he pulled it back down quickly.</p><p><strong>"No needle will ever touch my skin again. I would not allow him to test me. That's why I killed him.</strong>"</p><p>That announcement gained gasps from the crowd, as well as the world at large. He had just admitted to killing a prince.</p><p>"<strong>And the world is now destined for greater chaos.</strong>"</p><p>he then took a pause, almost like he was considering an idea. Then he smiled.</p><p>"<strong>I will give everyone in attendance ten minutes to evacuate the area. Anyone who remains will suffer the same fate as these men before you.</strong>"</p><p>Euphie and Suzaku both frowned, but only she spoke. "What fate?"</p><p>Lelouch snapped his fingers, and the guns holding the soldiers at bay went off.</p><p>
  <strong>BAM!</strong>
</p><p>All of the soldiers instantly fell dead. Now panic was sweeping throughout the stadium.</p><p>"<strong>I will only say this one more time. Leave, if you wish to live.</strong>"</p><p>With a flick of his hand, Lelouch threw open all of the exit doors. The screaming masses were now jumping over each other to get out.</p><p>"Please leave calmly. We don't need any more injured," Euphie said, trying to instill a sense of calm. Lelouch merely stood in his spot, waiting for everyone to evacuate.</p><p>"How can you do this?" A new voice suddenly said. Lelouch turned to see Suzaku, with a look of indignant anger on his face.</p><p>"How can you so easily kill these men? Scare all these people? What do you hope to achieve?"</p><p>Lelouch faced Suzaku with a scowl of his own. "What is the alternative? Do you think I could merely come here and ask for peace?"</p><p>"Yes! We can use the system to protect your people. There is no need for this!"</p><p>"<strong>You're an even bigger fool than I expected,</strong>" Lelouch said with disgust. "<strong>Do you honestly believe humanity will not try to subjugate us, or flat-out kill us?</strong>"</p><p>"No! The system is..." Suzaku didn't get any further, as suddenly metal wrappings covered his mouth. Leaving him unable to speak.</p><p>"<strong>I've heard enough from you. I will not allow my kind to fall victim to humanity's atrocities. I will protect mutants.</strong>"</p><p>He waited until all the people were gone. Once Suzaku and Euphie were the only people in the stadium aside form him, he walked to the very center of the area.</p><p>"<strong>I will start by demonstrating just how powerful I am. How inferior you all are to me.</strong>"</p><p>Lelouch lifted both of his hands. He closed his eyes, seemingly to concentrate. When he opened them again, they were glowing purple.</p><p>Suddenly, the earth was shaking again.</p><p>"<em>What's happening now?</em>" Euphie wondered as the guns and sword holding her and Suzaku and place dropped. But neither of them could do anything. Not least because of the fact that the trembling ground kept them from standing. And there were... cracks? Forming on the stadium?</p><p>All across them, it looked like the foundations of the structure were ripped apart. Or more specifically, ripped upwards. The concrete and plastic parts were falling down, while all the metal foundations of the stadium were being lifted towards the sky. And Lelouch was floating with it.</p><p>Suzaku and Euphie could only watch with wide, disbelieving eyes as Lelouch lifted the entire stadium and every present Knightmare towards the sky.</p><p>"<em>How could he be this powerful?</em>" Was the only thought on both their minds.</p><p>Ignoring them both, Lelouch gazed out to the city while holding all the necessary tools. His destination was in sight.</p><p>"<strong>Time to leave the Viceroy a gift.</strong>"</p><hr/><p>"That's my cue," C.C said as she watched Lelouch take the stadium. She turned to all the workers around her. "<em>Don't tell anyone I was here."</em></p><p>"Understood," was the response from all of them.</p><p>Quickly going through the door, C.C can't stop the sudden adrenaline going through her.</p><p>"And I didn't even want to come. Now I wouldn't miss it."</p><p>Her mutterings would have continued, if not for the soldiers who came behind her.</p><p>"Her! She's with him!"</p><p>She quickly turned around to see the two guards from the broadcast room aiming their guns at her.</p><p>"<em>I let them go too quickly. And I can't give an order soon enough now.</em>"</p><p>Their fingers were about to pull the triggers.</p><p>"Plan B then."</p><p>The bullets shot out, collided with her skin.</p><p>They bounced off.</p><p>C.C's entire body had turned into an organic, green-colored diamond form. None of the bullets were able to penetrate her.</p><p>"What? She's like him. They're both freaks!"</p><p>"That's true," C.C said, her skin reverting to its normal form. "But we prefer to be called mutants."</p><p>Pressing two fingers to her temple, she began her assault on their minds. It was a useful trick, one that a friend had dubbed the Psychic Shout. Caused a lot of pain to the subject, and only she would be able to stop.</p><p>She left both men screaming in pain on the floor until she was a safe distance away.</p><hr/><p>Cornelia stared at the TV, for once shocked beyond words.</p><p>She just saw a man take an entire stadium hostage, kill some of her soldiers with floating guns, and now he was <em>lifting a stadium and dragging it through the sky</em>.</p><p>When had things stopped making sense?</p><p>"Princess, we need orders," Guilford said, dragging Cornelia from her thoughts. "What are we supposed to do about... <em>that</em>?"</p><p>Cornelia needed to seem strong to her men. She was the commanding officer. If she crumbled, so would everyone else. She needed to be strong.</p><p>And besides. That man had threatened her sister. He wouldn't get away with that.</p><p>"Call our air fighters. Tell them to shoot that bastard out of the sky."</p><p>"But your Highness! He can move things with his mind! Our weapons would be useless!"</p><p><em>Shit</em>. He was right. But maybe...</p><p>"Alright. What about that energy cannon that Asplund made for us?"</p><p>Guilford's eyes widened. "But my Lady! We haven't tested it. It has only been installed to the base for about a week."</p><p>"Well, now is as good a time as any to test it out. Get them ready."</p><hr/><p>Diethard's mouth was on the verge of salivating. For years, he was searching for a worthy story to follow. A narrative so powerful, he would go down in history as history itself was made.</p><p>And now he found it.</p><p>Or more specifically, he was driving through the streets like a madman to keep up with it. The floating stadium in the sky. The same stadium that a caped man was holding up with his mind. He claimed to be doing this on behalf of people like him. That meant that there could be more people he could find. More stories he could tell.</p><p><em>Mutants</em>. He had called them mutants. If he could find more, the number of stories he could tell would be infinite.</p><p>
  <strong>CRASH!</strong>
</p><p>He swerved to avoid a car that had a large chunk of concrete smash into it. He wouldn't be able to tell any of those stories if he died.</p><p>For now, he would just focus on following the stadium.</p><hr/><p>"They'll send something out soon" Magneto muttered to himself as he continued floating. Sweat was dripping from his face. For all the improvements he had made in the past few years, holding up something this heavy still took a lot out of him. He would need a lot of rest once it was over. But he had another issue to focus on now.</p><p>"Cornelia may never have been as strategically gifted as me or Scheinizel, but she's not stupid. She won't risk sending any jets or Knightmares at me. She saw me move things with my mind, so she'll know that won't work with me. But still, she's not one to lay down quietly. She'll try something."</p><p>The Knightmares stood at the top of the stadium. They added weight, but they might serve a use.</p><p>"I just have to keep my... eyes...open."</p><p>Magneto's gaze narrowed as he looked ahead. Something was coming towards him. Something red. And fast.</p><p>Reacting quickly, Lelouch pulled one of the Knightmares and tossed it at the beam that was shooting towards him. Once the two collided, an explosion occurred. One that may have deterred Lelouch, if not for the shields he had set up around himself.</p><p>"I had read about the new advancements in energy weapons. It seems Cornelia decided to hog some to herself" he mused. The beams are energy-based, so I won't be able to do much until I find the source. I suppose these Knightmares will have to serve as cannon fodder then."</p><p>He continued floating forward.</p><hr/><p>"Did we hit him?"</p><p>"No, your highness. He tossed a Knightmare in the direction of the blast. We only managed to destroy that machine."</p><p>"Then fire again! Keep firing, until we hit him!"</p><p>"But your highness, the weapons are untested. There is no telling what kind of side effects..."</p><p>"We'll deal with the effects once this is over! Right now our only priority is killing this threat to the empire! Understood?!</p><p>Despite some reluctance, the answer was unanimous.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord!"</p><p>"Now fire again!"</p><hr/><p>"Any second now, another blast will come. I should prepare myself."</p><p>Just as he was saying that, he saw another beam heading towards him. Just like before, he responded by throwing another Knightmare at it.</p><p>"I might actually run out of Knightmares at this point. I might need... Ah." Finding a solution to his problem, Magneto pulled several billboards from their spots on the stadium. They weren't as bulky as the Knightmares, but they should be able to shield him for now.</p><hr/><p>"Why haven't we hit him yet?!"</p><p>"My lady, he keeps seeing the blasts coming. And he keeps using Knightmares to take the blasts. It takes time for the weapon to charge, in fact, it's starting to overheat."</p><p>"I don't care about any of that! What I care about is figuring out how to blast him out of the sky!"</p><p>"M-my lady" Guilford suddenly interrupted. "It may be too late for that."</p><p>Guilford pointed outside the window, and Cornelia followed his line of sight. What she saw had her trembling.</p><p>He was now visible outside the window. As was the stadium he was holding up above the buildings. There were both withing eyesight. Which meant he was dangerously close.</p><p>"My lady, I hate to suggest this. I <em>truly</em> hate to suggest this. But perhaps retreat is now our best course of action."</p><p>Cornelia looked at Guilford as if he had grown a second head.</p><p>"I understand that our policy is to make sure no threats to the empire survive. But in this case, I just don't see how we can win."</p><p>Cornelia realized that she was going to have to swallow a bitter pill. She wasn't going to win a fight against him. The only victory she would achieve is serving this encounter.</p><p>"Alright. Get the plane ready."</p><hr/><p>"Is this all it takes to make Cornelia, the Goddess of Victory, run away? I expected that to be more difficult."</p><p>He watched the plane fly away. It would be fairly easy to pull the metal machine towards himself. But he had another mission to complete. Killing the Princess could come another day.</p><p>As he carried the stadium above the base, he located the energy weapon.</p><p>"Interesting little contraption there. I wonder..."</p><p>Reaching out towards it, Magneto grabbed hold of the barrel of the weapon and closed it shut. Even from as high as he was, he could see it begin to overheat.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Making sure the angle was right, Magneto turned his hands down. "Cornelia always did say it was important to block out the commoners."</p><p>When the stadium dropped, it engulfed the entirety of the Viceroy's base. It was not completely cut off from the city around. And that made what came next much more pleasant to look at.</p><p>The energy cannon, unable to expel the energy held within it, exploded. And that explosion soon spread to the machines it was connected to. The fires from these reactions soon spread, until the entire base was engulfed in flames. And because the stadium was surrounding the base, the destruction was unable to spread, staying right where it was. Likewise, no one would be able to get inside to help.</p><p>Magneto couldn't help but smile at the sight.</p><hr/><p>"How long will it take us to rebuild?"</p><p>Guilford hesitated before answering. He was still shocked by what he was seeing on the news screen. The entire base was gone.</p><p>"A long time princess. That building was constructed when the area was founded. Back when enthusiasm and hope for the empire were at an all-time high. It- might be difficult to recover from this."</p><p>Cornelia didn't even try to cover her sour mood. It only took one day, scratch that, less than two hours, for everything to go wrong. She already knew that Euphie's Special Zone wouldn't work. But she never expected anything like this.</p><p>And that bastard said that there were more people like him out there. If that was true, then they might have another war on their hands. One that they might not win.</p><p>"Let's just focus on getting Euphie. I don't even want to think about this."</p><hr/><p>Magneto took a moment to admire his work. What was once the base of Area 11's Viceroy was now a burning husk trapped inside of a dome. Yes, causing this took a lot of effort and stamina from him.</p><p>But the results were most certainly worth it. Now humanity would know that his people were the superior race.</p><p>Taking his eyes away from his work, Magneto saw paramedics, policemen, and even reporters pulling up to the scene. But one individual that caught his eye was one that recklessly drove his car to the stadium, and leaving it with nothing more than a camera in his hand.</p><p>Suddenly getting an idea, Magneto smirked. He reached out with his power and took the camera from the man's grasp. Pulling it closer, he checked that it was on, pointed it at the stadium, before finally speaking.</p><p>"<strong>Look there, was is now a flaming husk was once a proud symbol of human power. But with just a little effort from me, it has been reduced to what it is now. And I am not alone.</strong>"</p><p>He turned the camera back to himself.</p><p>"<strong>To all the mutants who see this, go to where all the lost end up. You will find me there. And together, we can protect our species from those who would see us either destroyed, experimented, or enslaved. Help me to save our people and I promise, I will help you to live without fear.</strong>"</p><p>Turning the camera off, he sent it back to the person who had it, and he flew away.</p><hr/><p>Diethard held the camera in his hand like a newborn infant. No, the footage within it was more important than any child.</p><p>This was the key. The grand narrative he had been seeking for years. He would finally have it!</p><p>All he had to do was publish a video.</p><hr/><p>"You certainly overworked yourself."</p><p>Both Lelouch and Cera plopped down on the couch in their apartment. When people asked how they were able to live there, they just said that Lelouch's dad had money. It wasn't a complete lie, and it was easier to explain the Cera using her telepathy to convince the owner to let them stay free of charge.</p><p>"I don't even have the energy to retort that. Lifting that stadium took a lot of power from me."</p><p>Cera grinned. "How does it feel though? Knowing that you are able to do that?"</p><p>Lelouch chuckled. "It's- it's incredible honestly. The first time I used my power was to try to move a gate. I never imagined I could move something that large. I don't even know if that's my limit."</p><p>Cera frowned. "What do you mean? Didn't you say that lifting the stadium drained you?"</p><p>"It did, certainly. But at the same time, I felt like I could do more. That there was more I could do with my power."</p><p>Cera took on a thoughtful look. "Shaw said that your power is connected to magnetism itself. It that's true, then there really is no telling what you could do. Magnetism is one of the fundamental forces of the universe after all."</p><p>"And if I could control all of that... it's actually scary to think of having that much power. It's a lot."</p><p>"It would be useful though. Especially with the war now on the horizon."</p><p>Lelouch frowned at the reminder. Humanity knew about them now. The governments of the world would now be searching for more mutants. His people would be hunted like vermin. For their sake, he had no choice but to fight for their survival.</p><p>"I know. I just hope I can find more mutants willing to fight with me."</p><p>"You have me," Cera said, resting her head on his shoulder. "You can start with one follower, right?"</p><p>'Partner," Lelouch corrected, earning him a smile. "And yes, it's a start. But if we are to win the war, we are going to need more. An army, preferably."</p><p>"Are you prepared to lead?"</p><p>"When I was a prince, I was taught to contribute. I would one day take a role in leading the empire. And Shaw taught us both how to control the gifts that evolution gave us. I certainly feel ready."</p><p>Lelouch sighed. "I just hope that they can choose to come. Fear has been rampant for so long. Many may not be willing."</p><p>Cera smiled softly. "Could you pass me the remote?"</p><p>Complying, Lelouch held out his palm, to which the remote floated to. He handed it to Cera, who proceeded to turn on the TV. The news was still covering his message, as well as his attack on the Viceroy. After flipping a few channels, they realized that he was the only story the news was covering.</p><p>"The message was heard all over the world. There may be some too scared to fight. But those who are willing will also hear you. And they will come to join you. I'm sure of it."</p><p>"I hope so," Lelouch said, wrapping his arm around Cera to bring her closer. "This war will determine the future of our people. Failure, just like peace, is not an option."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I have to say, this has been a lot of fun to write. Just the idea of Lelouch as Magneto is awesome enough. Creating a situation where he shows the world his power is just epic.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As I said, this is just a three-shot. I don't currently intend to write more than this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But I might change my mind in the future. I've actually given some thought to writing a sequel to this story. But I don't know what do you guys think?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bye!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>